pecados
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ikuto es un hombre que después de muchos años cuenta sus pecados… Muy mal summary...Bueno… ya estoy aquí… no puedo hacer nada… n.n escribí este fanfic, aun no se la razón, pero ya está escrito…
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara.

Lo de siempre… Shugo Chara no me pertenece

Autora: Vanesa Tsukiyomi…

Resumen: Ikuto es un hombre que después de muchos años cuenta sus pecados…

Bueno… ya estoy aquí… no puedo hacer nada… n.n escribí este fanfic, aun no se la razón, pero ya está escrito…

Titulo: Pecados…

Estoy aquí, en presencia de usted…(decía un hombre peli azul, arrodillado en una iglesia) Me llamo Ikuto, tengo treinta años, ¿quién no ha hecho cosas malas?, yo las hice y hoy no me arrepiento de ello… soy un hombre que elije bien sus palabras, los hechos se dieron así, siempre desafiante y con el titulo de todo un seductor, sería una mentira si dijera que no me aprovechaba de ello, desde los 16 años, mis padres se separaron, entre a un servicio secreto, el más grande de las organizaciones que existen, pertenezco a Easter, estuve unos meses en entrenamiento, después Salí a la calle, era el mejor método de aprender, así aprendí a hacer miles de cosas… Aprendí a matar…

La primera vez que mate, solo jale el gatillo y ya, la bala en la cabeza de mi primer objetivo, después sentí culpa, paso el tiempo, guarde todos los remordimientos, los tire a la basura, ese era mi trabajo, me trague los sentimientos que me perturbaban, nació el ser frio que está aquí, ante usted.

Tenía como objetivo una familia rica, todos eran personas muy importantes, tenían la inteligencia suficiente como para dejar al mundo entero en sus pies, había sospechas de que eran pertenecientes a un grupo de terroristas, al matarlos, en todos vi una gran sonrisa, cuatro integrantes, solo mate a tres de ellos, no había información alguna de mi cuarto objetivo, ese fue el único trabajo que deje incompleto, pero ni al entierro apareció, creo que sabía que seguía ella o el, un enemigo muy astuto, pero ahora estoy casado, mi mujer me dará un hijo, una mujer a la cual no amo, pero si amo a mi hijo, falta solo un mes y son gemelas, me entere hace poco tiempo, estoy feliz pero no dejo de pensar en mi gran y único amor, estoy separado de mi esposa porque sigo pensando en ella, esa chica que me robo el corazón, voy a ser padre y no logro olvidar a esa mujer que conocí hace diez años, por la que pensé cambiar, también era un agente de mi organización, resolvió miles de problemas solas, se deshizo de las personas más peligrosas de este mundo, era brillante, la ame más que a mi propia vida, daría mi vida por ella, pero Amu murió, es algo que no me puedo perdonar, fue mi responsabilidad por no saber cómo actuar y por no tomar una decisión rápidamente, en este momento estaría a su lado, quizás con una familia…

Amu era un misterio, apareció un día y nunca más se fue, la mejor agente que conocí en mi vida, quiero dejar este trabajo, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, sueño con las primeras personas que mate, veo sus caras con esa sonrisa inexplicable que me atormenta y da escalofríos, la niña dijo algo, pero no logre escucharla.

En este tiempo Amu, la sentí cerca, hasta creo verla, siempre aparece en mis sueños, me tiende su mano, no logro tomarle la mano, ella desaparece, solo queda sangre, nuestro trabajo era eliminar futuras amenazas, ella lo hacía muy bien, nadie sabía quién le enseño todo, al ingresar, solo una semana de prueba y salió a hacer su trabajo, lo mejor que hacíamos, matar…

Siempre nos veíamos en el lugar de reunión, recibíamos las misiones y a cumplir con nuestro trabajo, eso era todo, despertó mi curiosidad, era la nueva, tenía todas las miradas de los hombre y la envidia de las mujeres, ojos ámbares y peli rosa, un ángel.

Al mes empezamos a trabajar juntos, yo usaba mi pasatiempo para cubrir mi verdadero trabajo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el violinista más famoso del momento, ella poseía una voz maravillosa y tenía una banda, así cubríamos nuestras cuartadas y todo eso, en el extranjero no podíamos ser descubiertos, moriríamos al instante, lo nuestro comenzó con el pie izquierdo, peleas sin sentido, hasta que un buen día sentí una rabia infinita al verla coquetear con un rubio oxigenado, esa misma tarde salimos en una misión, ella sería una acompañante, como músico necesitaba seguridad, ella estaba disfrazada, localizamos al objetivo y solo pude ver como lo elimino, quede helado, ni yo era tan frio como ella, ni yo era tan cruel para terminar con alguna persona, ella mantuvo la compostura y cordura, la crueldad y el placer se reflejaban en sus ojos, no se había manchado sus manos ni ropa, un trabajo perfecto, sin dejar rastro o huella alguna, camino normal y subió a nuestro auto y nos fuimos, cuando matada no solo vi crueldad y placer, vi el vacio de sus ojos, el vacio de su corazón, regresamos ese mismo día…

Amu anuncio en su banda y al publico que se retiraría de la música, nuestra organización se sorprendió, ella explico que era placentero matar a las personas, ver como se le escapaba la vida sin que pudieran salvarse que cantar en un escenario repleto de fans y pensar en las canciones para un nuevo disco, Amuleto, así se llamaba la banda, dio su última función y desapareció, muchos quisieron que volviera, nunca sucedió…

Ella parecía interesada en ese rubio oxigenado, no sabía que me pasaba, los veía hablar y me enfurecía, el tiempo siguió pasando, era lo mismo, ellos parecían pareja, pero no lo eran, según Amu, Tadase le confesó que era gay, que eran muy amigos porque compartían un secreto mas, no quise preguntar otra cosa, no me gustaría saber nada mas…

Empezamos a salir, después de un tiempo, ella me acepto, estaba feliz, descubrí que le amaba más que al aire que me rodeaba, más que al agua que calmaba mi sed, esa mujer lo era todo, la luz que iluminaba mi vida, no le encontraba sentido a seguir en este mundo sin ella, fue un primero de diciembre, el día de mi cumpleaños, no llevábamos ni un año de conocernos, ese día fue mía de cuerpo y alma, fuimos uno solo por primera vez, muchas más le siguieron, era lo más tierno que me paso, la veía indefensa ante mí, su sonrisa, pero había algo que nunca me quiso contar, la razones de sus pesadillas, no sabía qué era lo que perturbaba su sueño, ella me dijo que estábamos en las mismas, yo soñaba con la primera familia que destruí, veía la tristeza de mi amada y no podía hacer nada, nunca me lo conto.

Pasó un año de habernos conocido, para nadie era un secreto nuestra relación, la pareja perfecta y la mejor, en el trabajo éramos profesionales, fríos y sádicos, en esos días nos asignaron una misión, un nuevo país, nuevo escenario. Escalamos hasta una casa, al terminar el trabajo el mecanismo de seguridad se activo, tratamos de huir.

Mientras bajábamos una bomba estallo, la cuerda se corto, yo caí al mar, allí subí al yate que usábamos, la vi que seguía luchando por zafarse de aquellas cuerdas, nuevamente una explosión me hiso caer, cuando busque a Amu, no estaba, encontré pedazos de su ropa, había sangre, ella estaba muerta, nunca encontramos su cuerpo, la perdida más grande de la organización…

Después de aquello quede destrozado, entre nosotros nunca nos mostrábamos cariño, pero si había, solo en sus brazos me sentía tranquilo, después de su muerte comencé a tener un sueño extraño, seguía a una mujer por un gran puente, por más que corría no lo lograba, no lograba alcanzarla, ella iba despacio, con delicadeza, cautela; mientras que yo, cada paso que daba, ese puente se hacía más angosto y de madero, solo cuando ella avanzaba ese puente tan fuerte y seguro se convertía en lo que yo estaba parado, un camino inseguro y peligroso, hasta que me caía, alguien tomaba mi mano… Era ella, mi Amu, en sus ojos estaba el placer vacio de siempre, me sonreí arrogante, "tú te lo buscaste, Ikuto", es lo único que me dice y suelta mi mano, me deja caer, sonríe pero sus ojos lloran, se levanta del sendero seguro que ella sigue, se va, el puente cae, ella ya no está, sigo cayendo al vacio, hasta que me despierto asustado, no por el miedo a morir, Amu me preocupa, sus ojos eran muy triste, más de lo que acostumbraba, no encontré explicación a ese sueño, siempre sueño lo mismo, es Amu quien pone fin a mi vida, pero llora por mí, llora, siento caer sus lagrimas en mi rostro, la veo que se va, me desespero, despierto asustado, al verla soy feliz, sigue en mis sueño, se adueño de mis más oscuras pesadillas, solo porque le necesito, hasta pensé que antes de morir ella, ella estaba embarazada…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, la continuare o no se… n.n

¿Qué les pareció?

Atte. Vanesa Tsukiyomi…


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara.

Lo de siempre… Shugo Chara no me pertenece

Autora: Vanesa Tsukiyomi…

Resumen: Ikuto es un hombre que después de muchos años cuenta sus pecados…

Bueno… ya estoy aquí… no puedo hacer nada… n.n escribí este fanfic, aun no se la razón, pero ya está escrito…

Titulo: Pecados…

Estoy aquí, en presencia de usted…(decía un hombre peli azul, arrodillado en una iglesia) Me llamo Ikuto, tengo treinta años, ¿quién no ha hecho cosas malas?, yo las hice y hoy no me arrepiento de ello… soy un hombre que elije bien sus palabras, los hechos se dieron así, siempre desafiante y con el titulo de todo un seductor, sería una mentira si dijera que no me aprovechaba de ello, desde los 16 años, mis padres se separaron, entre a un servicio secreto, el más grande de las organizaciones que existen, pertenezco a Easter, estuve unos meses en entrenamiento, después Salí a la calle, era el mejor método de aprender, así aprendí a hacer miles de cosas… Aprendí a matar…

La primera vez que mate, solo jale el gatillo y ya, la bala en la cabeza de mi primer objetivo, después sentí culpa, paso el tiempo, guarde todos los remordimientos, los tire a la basura, ese era mi trabajo, me trague los sentimientos que me perturbaban, nació el ser frio que está aquí, ante usted.

Tenía como objetivo una familia rica, todos eran personas muy importantes, tenían la inteligencia suficiente como para dejar al mundo entero en sus pies, había sospechas de que eran pertenecientes a un grupo de terroristas, al matarlos, en todos vi una gran sonrisa, cuatro integrantes, solo mate a tres de ellos, no había información alguna de mi cuarto objetivo, ese fue el único trabajo que deje incompleto, pero ni al entierro apareció, creo que sabía que seguía ella o el, un enemigo muy astuto, pero ahora estoy casado, mi mujer me dará un hijo, una mujer a la cual no amo, pero si amo a mi hijo, falta solo un mes y son gemelas, me entere hace poco tiempo, estoy feliz pero no dejo de pensar en mi gran y único amor, estoy separado de mi esposa porque sigo pensando en ella, esa chica que me robo el corazón, voy a ser padre y no logro olvidar a esa mujer que conocí hace diez años, por la que pensé cambiar, también era un agente de mi organización, resolvió miles de problemas solas, se deshizo de las personas más peligrosas de este mundo, era brillante, la ame más que a mi propia vida, daría mi vida por ella, pero Amu murió, es algo que no me puedo perdonar, fue mi responsabilidad por no saber cómo actuar y por no tomar una decisión rápidamente, en este momento estaría a su lado, quizás con una familia…

Amu era un misterio, apareció un día y nunca más se fue, la mejor agente que conocí en mi vida, quiero dejar este trabajo, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, sueño con las primeras personas que mate, veo sus caras con esa sonrisa inexplicable que me atormenta y da escalofríos, la niña dijo algo, pero no logre escucharla.

En este tiempo Amu, la sentí cerca, hasta creo verla, siempre aparece en mis sueños, me tiende su mano, no logro tomarle la mano, ella desaparece, solo queda sangre, nuestro trabajo era eliminar futuras amenazas, ella lo hacía muy bien, nadie sabía quién le enseño todo, al ingresar, solo una semana de prueba y salió a hacer su trabajo, lo mejor que hacíamos, matar…

Siempre nos veíamos en el lugar de reunión, recibíamos las misiones y a cumplir con nuestro trabajo, eso era todo, despertó mi curiosidad, era la nueva, tenía todas las miradas de los hombre y la envidia de las mujeres, ojos ámbares y peli rosa, un ángel.

Al mes empezamos a trabajar juntos, yo usaba mi pasatiempo para cubrir mi verdadero trabajo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el violinista más famoso del momento, ella poseía una voz maravillosa y tenía una banda, así cubríamos nuestras cuartadas y todo eso, en el extranjero no podíamos ser descubiertos, moriríamos al instante, lo nuestro comenzó con el pie izquierdo, peleas sin sentido, hasta que un buen día sentí una rabia infinita al verla coquetear con un rubio oxigenado, esa misma tarde salimos en una misión, ella sería una acompañante, como músico necesitaba seguridad, ella estaba disfrazada, localizamos al objetivo y solo pude ver como lo elimino, quede helado, ni yo era tan frio como ella, ni yo era tan cruel para terminar con alguna persona, ella mantuvo la compostura y cordura, la crueldad y el placer se reflejaban en sus ojos, no se había manchado sus manos ni ropa, un trabajo perfecto, sin dejar rastro o huella alguna, camino normal y subió a nuestro auto y nos fuimos, cuando matada no solo vi crueldad y placer, vi el vacio de sus ojos, el vacio de su corazón, regresamos ese mismo día…

Amu anuncio en su banda y al publico que se retiraría de la música, nuestra organización se sorprendió, ella explico que era placentero matar a las personas, ver como se le escapaba la vida sin que pudieran salvarse que cantar en un escenario repleto de fans y pensar en las canciones para un nuevo disco, Amuleto, así se llamaba la banda, dio su última función y desapareció, muchos quisieron que volviera, nunca sucedió…

Ella parecía interesada en ese rubio oxigenado, no sabía que me pasaba, los veía hablar y me enfurecía, el tiempo siguió pasando, era lo mismo, ellos parecían pareja, pero no lo eran, según Amu, Tadase le confesó que era gay, que eran muy amigos porque compartían un secreto mas, no quise preguntar otra cosa, no me gustaría saber nada mas…

Empezamos a salir, después de un tiempo, ella me acepto, estaba feliz, descubrí que le amaba más que al aire que me rodeaba, más que al agua que calmaba mi sed, esa mujer lo era todo, la luz que iluminaba mi vida, no le encontraba sentido a seguir en este mundo sin ella, fue un primero de diciembre, el día de mi cumpleaños, no llevábamos ni un año de conocernos, ese día fue mía de cuerpo y alma, fuimos uno solo por primera vez, muchas más le siguieron, era lo más tierno que me paso, la veía indefensa ante mí, su sonrisa, pero había algo que nunca me quiso contar, la razones de sus pesadillas, no sabía qué era lo que perturbaba su sueño, ella me dijo que estábamos en las mismas, yo soñaba con la primera familia que destruí, veía la tristeza de mi amada y no podía hacer nada, nunca me lo conto.

Pasó un año de habernos conocido, para nadie era un secreto nuestra relación, la pareja perfecta y la mejor, en el trabajo éramos profesionales, fríos y sádicos, en esos días nos asignaron una misión, un nuevo país, nuevo escenario. Escalamos hasta una casa, al terminar el trabajo el mecanismo de seguridad se activo, tratamos de huir.

Mientras bajábamos una bomba estallo, la cuerda se corto, yo caí al mar, allí subí al yate que usábamos, la vi que seguía luchando por zafarse de aquellas cuerdas, nuevamente una explosión me hiso caer, cuando busque a Amu, no estaba, encontré pedazos de su ropa, había sangre, ella estaba muerta, nunca encontramos su cuerpo, la perdida más grande de la organización…

Después de aquello quede destrozado, entre nosotros nunca nos mostrábamos cariño, pero si había, solo en sus brazos me sentía tranquilo, después de su muerte comencé a tener un sueño extraño, seguía a una mujer por un gran puente, por más que corría no lo lograba, no lograba alcanzarla, ella iba despacio, con delicadeza, cautela; mientras que yo, cada paso que daba, ese puente se hacía más angosto y de madero, solo cuando ella avanzaba ese puente tan fuerte y seguro se convertía en lo que yo estaba parado, un camino inseguro y peligroso, hasta que me caía, alguien tomaba mi mano… Era ella, mi Amu, en sus ojos estaba el placer vacio de siempre, me sonreí arrogante, "tú te lo buscaste, Ikuto", es lo único que me dice y suelta mi mano, me deja caer, sonríe pero sus ojos lloran, se levanta del sendero seguro que ella sigue, se va, el puente cae, ella ya no está, sigo cayendo al vacio, hasta que me despierto asustado, no por el miedo a morir, Amu me preocupa, sus ojos eran muy triste, más de lo que acostumbraba, no encontré explicación a ese sueño, siempre sueño lo mismo, es Amu quien pone fin a mi vida, pero llora por mí, llora, siento caer sus lagrimas en mi rostro, la veo que se va, me desespero, despierto asustado, al verla soy feliz, sigue en mis sueño, se adueño de mis más oscuras pesadillas, solo porque le necesito, hasta pensé que antes de morir ella, ella estaba embarazada…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, la continuare o no se… n.n

¿Qué les pareció?

Atte. Vanesa Tsukiyomi…


End file.
